Sonic to rouge tg
by 1914 guy
Summary: After sonic was defeated by eggmen. rouge take him as a reward. Then She decides what to do with sonic.


Sonic work up all tie up and on the floor in room or cell and he don't know where he is.

"Haha... I see you are awake sonic" a unknown voice said

" who are you and want am I ?! " said sonic

" Ohhh don't you remember little old me " the unknown voice come out of shadows. It was rouge and she was smiled.

" rouge?! What do you what and why am I here?! " said sonic

" ooh you don't remember at all " rouge walk closer to sonic " don't you remember the fight against eggman. You lost, your friends ran out and They thinking you're dead. But really you blackout and eggman captured you and he let me have you." Said rogue

"Why ?" Said sonic

"Well you see... I have no family and so I get so lonely. where eggman said I can have you and your friend think you're daed so I said yes and why you are here." Said rogue

"What do you Want with me rogue!?" Said sonic

Rogue moved her face closely to sonic's face. " I what a sister... and it you." Said rogue

"What!" Said sonic

"What's wrong with that?" Said rogue

" one we are not family, two I am a hedgehog and three. I am guy! " said sonic

"Well since your Friends think you gone. so there no need for that" said rogue

"What do you mean?" Said sonic

Rogue put up sonic and start walking.

"Let's get you change Sonia" said rogue

"Sonia?" Said sonic

"That's your new name. Sonia the bat" said rogue

"What!" Said sonic

"Your see." said rogue

Rogue took sonic to her room, it was nice and fancy from all the thing she stole over the years. She took him to the bathroom wear a chair in the middle of the room is.

"Why don't you have seat Sonia" said rogue

"My name is soni... " said sonic but stop because rogue put him on the chair and tie him down with out question. " what the hell rogue!"

"Quiet Please I got one thing to do before we get start" said rogue

"before what?"Said sonic

Rogue walk to the wall and press a button on the wall and A computer pop out.

"Just sit back, relax and let the machine do all the work" said rogue

She press a button on the computer That Made the chair that sonic was tie to. the back of chair went down making sonic Lay down. The chair move sonic to the shower.

" let's get you wash first" said rogue

The shower was Turn on hot water was all over sonic. Rogue press a other button and some Robot arms pop up with shampoo in there hands. They wash sonic all over make he Smell nice.

"This!... This is actually nice" said sonic as he close he's eyes

"That it... relax Sonia" said rogue Robot

There the robot arms got some white hair die and put it all over sonic's body. now the blue hedgehog was no long blue but white.

Sonic open he's eyes in shock.

"What the!? " Said sonic but stop where he's hair put back and being shampoo. After a few Minutes The shower was tuen off and the chair move to the blow driver. The driver blow on sonic make him Dry.

"Oh you look so cute Sonia. Look at yourself" said rogue with a smiled on her face.

The chair move to a mirror wear sonic looked at is now white all over, he's hair is now pull down.

" what have you done to me! I look like." sonic said but stop where rogue said" like me"

"But we are not done yet. Now let get you change Sonia" said rogue

"For the last time my name is't soni!" Said sonic but stop because rogue put her hand on sonic's mouth.

" it Sonia, your name is Sonia." Said rogue as she remove her hand.

The chair move to the changing room.

"Before you get change we need to change your body." Said rogue

"What do you mean?" Said sonic

A robot arm with a injected on pop up and injection sonic.

"Ooh that hurt rogue! ooh!" said sonic as he's body start to change. He's body Slowly change him as he becoming More and More female. It stop When he had breasts, a female voice, a lady's Figurer, ears and wings of a bat the same as rogue. Now sonic is now a female bat.

" what have you done to me, this body... is not my body, I am a hedgehog, I am ... I am." said sonic but stop because rogue said "Sonia the bat and you are so beautiful just like me."

The chair move to the dresser, some robot arm pop up and untie him but the arm put him up and hold him.

"Now what should you wear... Oh I know" said rogue

The robot arms put up some boots, some long White gloves, a black spandex bodysuit that was strapless with a breastplate in the shape of a Heart.

" I am not ware those rogue!" Said sonic

"Ooh you look so good in them" Said rogue

The arms put on the underwear and bra. Next come the black spandex bodysuit as the robot arms put it up from he's body, the arms put the boots on him, then the long White goes is pull up he's arm. Sonic is now dress and it was tight.

"How am I going to show myself to my friends" said sonic

" don't worry they Won't know it you. Now just one last thing to finish you off." Said rogue

Sonic was put back in The chair and move to a other room.

"What are you going to do to me now rogue?" Said sonic

"Well you look lovey but I am going make you beautiful. so I am going to get you a makeover." Said rogue

Rogue move the chair to the mirror wear there's makeup on table.

"Now let's Give you some Blue Eyeliner" said rogue as she Picks up the eyeliner and puts on sonic

"Get Those off of me!" Said sonic

"Hold sill. you don't the eyeliner in your eyes now do we." Said rogue as she put the eyeliner down

She then Picks upthe lipstick and put it on sonic's lips "there we are all done Sonia, take a good look at yourself in the mirror." Said rogue

She press a button on the table releasing sonic. Sonic walk to the Mirror and looked at himself. he look all must like rogue.

"You look so beautiful sis" said rogue as she hugging him.

"Get away from my!" Sonic push rogue back. "Look what you have done to me! I can't going back now looking like this. If they see me they won't believe I am sonic. I... I... I not know how am I anymore" said sonic as he/she Cry

"I know, I know who you are." Rogue move close sonic and putting her hand on he's cheek " you are my sister Sonia the bat, you have been and alway be with me " said rogue as she kiss he/she on the lids.

Sonic's eyes were wine oped but long close. He do not fight.

Rogue pull back. "Now Tell me who are you." Said rogue

Rogue looked at sonic, he mined were blackout, it was going around like mad and from all the thing that happened to him, he gives up.

" I... I... I am Sonia, Sonia the bat." Said sonic

" and who am I Sonia." Said rogue

"your are my sister." said sonic

"Sex" said rogue

"I... i am... Female" said sonic

" good now here's your reward" said rogue as she smiled and kissed sonic again.

Since then sonic Stayed with rogue as her sister and remain as female bat for rest of he's life

The end.


End file.
